Universal
by dylanpidge
Summary: Kirishima learns some JSL to confess to a hard of hearing Bakugou. A cute little one-shot.


It all started with a pencil.

Someone throws a balled-up paper at the side of his head in English and when Bakugou turns to look whoever was prepared to die, he noticed it was Kirishima. Immediately, the sparks in his hand die out. The red-haired teenager was giving Bakugou his signature puppy-dog eyes. He pointed to Bakugo's hand and then made a scribbling motion with his own. Bakugou sighed before rifling in his bag for another writing utensil, finding a sharpened pencil relatively quickly. When Present Mic was facing the board, he chucked it at the back of Kirishima's head like a dart.

Kirishima gave a startled yelp before quickly covering it. Looking at the floor, he found the projectile. Turning to Bakugo, Kirishima smiled and brought his hand up to his mouth and then lowered it in front of him, palm up.

_'Thank you'_

Bakugo's own pencil dropped when he saw the movement. Was it possible that Kirishima knew sign language?

No, it must've been wishful thinking.

* * *

_'How are things going, Bakugou-kun?'_ Present Mic signed before stirring his tea slowly. They were sitting in his office for their weekly meeting. Each deaf and hard of hearing student met with Present Mic, seeing how he was deaf himself.

_'Fine,'_ Bakugou signed with sharp motions. He was brooding. He didn't know if Kirishima had actually been signing or just moving his arm down.

And did Bakugou even want him to be signing?

Throughout his childhood, Bakugou had always considered his hearing loss and subsequent use of hearing aides a weakness. But since meeting with Present Mic weekly, Bakugou is starting to see how it is a part of him, and he shouldn't be ashamed of it. Bakugou knew the class was aware of his hearing disability, but it was never mentioned. The class seemed to automatically accept it, which Bakugo was silently grateful for.

_'Has anyone in class been saying anything? I can talk to them for you.'_ Mic asked and reassured.

Bakugou just shook his head gruffly.

_'Nothing like that,'_ he signed. _'The opposite, actually. I think someone in the class signed before.'_

Mic smiled. _'That's great!'_ He signed excitedly. _'Was it Kirishima-kun?'_

Bakugou's eyes widened slightly. He leaned forward, tea forgotten.

_'How did you know?'_ He asked purposefully.

Mic shrugged, taking a sip of tea before answering, _'Kirishima-kun came here a few days ago asking me for some pointers on some JSL words. I was happy to help. He seemed to have done a good job studying on his own. I was impressed.'_

Bakugou abruptly stood up.

_'I have to go,'_ he signed gruffly. _'Thank you for the tea.'_

"See you next week!" Mic said out loud...loudly.

Bakugo waved a hand over his shoulder on the way out, not turning around.

He had a shitty red-head to find.

* * *

"SHITTY HAIR, WHERE ARE YOU?"

That was the first thing the class of 3-A heard when Bakugo stormed into the dorm building. Momo and the rest of the girls seemed to have taken over the common room, watching some anime. Shoji, Koda, and Aoyoma were also there. Koda pointed upwards.

_'He's in his room,'_ Koda signed. Sometimes Bakugou forgot that Koda could sign.

Signing his thanks distractedly, Bakugo made his way to the elevator. Once he was inside, he pushed the button for the fourth floor. Annoyingly, though, the elevator stopped on the second floor, opening up to greet Bakugo with the one person he didn't want to run into.

Deku.

Ugh. Just thinking his name left a bad taste in his mouth. When Deku sees him he freezes, before visibly forcing himself to relax before entering the elevator.

"K-Kacchan. How are you?"

Bakugou only grunts in response.

"Um s-sorry Kacchan, but can you press the fifth floor?"

That's when Bakugo realizes that he's blocking the button pad. Even though he hates doing anything Deku asks, he begrudgingly presses the fifth button.

"Going to visit your boyfriend?" Bakugou questions with glee.

Deku's face turns a deep red. "T-Todoroki-kun isn't my boyfriend!"

The elevator dinged at the fourth floor. Bakugou stepped out and turned around.

He grinned cruelly, "Who said anything about Icy-Hot?"

Bakugou was able to savor Deku's pale, floundering face for a second before the elevator doors closed once again. He cackled to himself as he made his way down the hallway.

He was surprised to find Kirishima waiting outside his door.

"Shitty Hair! What are you doing?"

Kirishima started at Bakugo's yell. When he turned to him though, his face lit up—even if a bit subdued.

"Bakubro! I was just looking for you."

Now that Bakugou took a second to really look, Kirishima was minutely fidgeting. He was bouncing from foot to foot and he kept alternating between linking his arms in front of him and behind him.

"Dude, what's up with you? Do you need to piss?" Bakugou asked bluntly.

Kirishima just laughed awkwardly, waving him off. "No, no. I actually just really need to speak with you. Can we talk in your room?"

Instead of verbally answering, Bakugou opened his door and walked in, holding it so Kirishima could enter as well. Once the redhead entered, Bakugou shut and locked the door. He didn't need Kaminari butting in at an impromptu moment asking to play video games.

Bakugou sat on his bed while Kirishima took the desk chair. There was silence for a moment before Kirishima broke it.

"I have something to say to you. Well, more like show you."

For some reason, Bakugou's heart was beating fast.

Kirishima seemed to take a steadying breath, and then he started signing.

_'Bakugou, every day at this school with you is a dream. You make me want to be a hero.'_

Bakugou had been holding his breath while Kirishima signed, but his breathing hitched once Kirishima made a fist with his left hand and rubbed it the palm of his right hand.

_'I love you.'_

There was silence for a moment, before Kirishima couldn't take it anymore.

"Bakugo?"

No response.

Kirishima slowly stood up. " It's okay, I understand. I'll just leav—"

Before he could fully exit the chair, Bakugo was pulling in Kirishima for a deep kiss. After a moment of being frozen from surprise, Kirishima enthusiastically reciprocated. A minute or two later they separated and Bakugo laid their foreheads on each other.

Quietly, he whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** And they lived happily ever after! I can't believe I wrote a Kiribaku story. I have this weird thing where I get jealous if Bakugo is shipped with anyone other than Deku, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
